New Peanuts
''New Peanuts ''is a new series featuring the Peanuts characters and introducing Triton: A new kid who is introduced in the first special. Characters *'Charlie Brown' - The main protagonist with Linus and Triton, a boy who is always getting into adventures. *'Linus van Pelt' - The dueteragonist with Charlie Brown and Triton, is a kid who believes in the Great Pumpkin. *'Triton' - The tritagonist with Charlie Brown and Linus, is a new kid who is ready for adventures at anytime lives on Charlie and Linus' street in a green house. *'Lucy van Pelt' - The sister of Linus van Pelt and best friend of Charlie Brown, Triton and the other kids. Triton has a crush on Lucy. *'Peppermint Patty' - A kid who annoys Triton and is in love with Charlie Brown. *'Sally Brown' - Charlie Brown's little sister. Loves Linus a lot. *'Snoopy and Woodstock' - Charlie's dog and a bird. In the 6th special, it is revealed that Woodstock is Triton's pet. *'Marcie and Franklin '- Two kids who are friends of Charlie Brown and Peppermint Patty. *'Schroeder, Violet and Pig-Pen' - kids who are friends with the main characters. Schroeder plays piano. Violet is a 'sweetheart', as Triton calls her. Pig-Pen is dirty, as his name suggests. Specials #Triton Comes to Town, Charlie Brown!: Triton Jones moves into town and meets Charlie Brown, Linus and the other kids. #A Charlie Brown Christmas 2: Charlie Brown tries to make this the best Christmas ever! #Charlie Brown's Rock-Stars!: Charlie Brown, Linus and Triton start a music band with the Peanuts gang called 'Jurassic Park'! #It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown 2: Linus waits for the Great Pumpkin once again while Charlie Brown, Triton and the other kids go trick-or-treating. #You're in Love, Triton Jones: Triton tells Charlie Brown and Linus he has a crush on Lucy and the word spreads about the Peanuts neighborhood. #He's Your Bird, Triton Jones: Charlie Brown discovers Triton's pet is Snoopy's best friend Woodstock! #It was a Long, Dull Winter, Charlie Brown: It's winter time but Charlie Brown feels depressed. Why is he depressed? Why? #Try it Again, Charlie Brown: 'Jurassic Park' has hit it's first tour and the band is excited, but Charlie Brown is worried big time when they travel to Paris! #You're Elected, Charlie Brown!: Charlie Brown is elected President of School by his best friends, but worries about changing the school rules when he is chosen to take over the school. #There's No Time for Work, Charlie Brown: Charlie Brown's still in charge of the school, but chaos ensues when a stampede of wildebeest chases him, Linus, Triton and the Peaunuts gang all around the neighborhood! #A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving 2: It's Thanksgiving and Charlie Brown tries to make it the best Thanksgiving ever! #It's a Mystery with a Twistery, Charlie Brown: Mysterious things have been happening and it's time Charlie Brown, Lucy, Linus, Triton and Snoopy found out who is the mastermind behind the caper! #It's the Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown 2: It's Easter again and Woodstock's giving eggs to everyone this year (especially Charlie Brown, Linus, Lucy and Triton!) #Be My Valentine, Triton Jones!: # # # #